


Hiding Supergirl

by thependoesnthaveanink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nervous alex, cadmus is a bitch, clingy kara, funny winn, handcuffed maggie, i repeat all gay, jealous Mon-el, kara loses her memories, scared lena, this is all gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thependoesnthaveanink/pseuds/thependoesnthaveanink
Summary: After a very brutal and exhausting fight with an alien from an unknown planet, Kara or Supergirl, returns in the DEO all bloody and limp. Alex, immediately took her to the med room and patched her up, almost using all the sunlamps inside the DEO for Kara. After 2 months of being in coma, Kara wakes up.





	1. Chapter 1

A loud blast came from the big glass designed in the DEO and seconds later, people surrounds the stiff and almost dying Kara, or Supergirl. Winn was about to get coffee for him and James but then he notice the crowd forming and being him, his nosy self, tried to look. When he saw the red cape and blood splattered on it, all color flushed out of his face.

**" ALEX! ALEX! "** The said girl was having a chat with her mom in one of the offices when she hears Winn's shouts. She was on the second floor so it wasn't hard for her to see the crowd but she can't see what the fuss was about. She picks up Winn in the crowd as he waves his hands frantically. **" Why? What's happening? "**

**" Alex, it's Supergirl! "** Like Winn, all the colors in her face was drained when she hears the helpless tone in Winn's voice. She runs down the stairs so fast, and yelled at the people to get out of her way. Since she was feared by many, her path was cleared in seconds.

Her eyes widens when she saw her sister. Blonde hair that was once shining like the sun was almost red from blood, stuck in Kara's face in different angles. Her whole face was swollen and she has a busted lip. The sleeves of her suit was torn off and there was a huge gash on her arms down to her hands.

**" Call J'onn! "** Alex commands Winn who ran off after receiving the order. Soon enough, Winn returns with not only J'onn but with James too. The horrified faces of J'onn and James cannot be compared with Alex.

**" J'onn please carry her. "** The Martian breaks off of his stare and immediately carried Kara, wasting no time. Kara can die in any second.

After reaching the med room and preparing the tools they needed to patch up Kara's wound, Alex found herself sitting on the chair beside Kara's bed, holding her little sister's hand with hers.

The door burst open and walked in was Maggie. **" Alex, I heard what happened. Is little Danvers okay? "** Maggie sends a worried glance on Kara's body as she sees the stitches.

**" She almost didn't make it, Maggie. "** Alex stands up and finds comfort in Maggie's arms even though she was taller than the detective. **" We had to revive her 3 times. "**

**" Seeing her body unresponsive earlier, it scared the hell out of me. I thought I was going to lose her forever. I think I can't pull through without Kara, Maggie. "** Maggie pulls her back into the hug, whispering soothing words to try to get her girlfriend to calm down.

**" Little Danvers is strong, Alex. Just like you. And I believe that she'll get through this. And you too. "** Alex couldn't find any answers to come up with so she settled it with a tight hug and a peck on the lips.

They stood there, hugging each other, the beeping of the monitor calming their nerves down as it potrays that Kara is alive. That she's fighting.

Maggie needed to go after a few hours, saying that the NCPD saw a very suspicious interaction between two aliens in an alley and that they needed their best detective to come and help them.

**" Alex, I think it's time to go home. "** J'onn says from the door. Alex sniffs, wiping the lone tears from her eyes. **" I can't leave her here. I'm not going home. I'm staying. "**

**" Just call me when something happens, ok? "** Alex doesn't avert her attention, nodding her head stiffly knowing J'onn can see it.

Hours after hours, Alex didn't do anything but squeeze Kara's hand softly, not minding the time she's spending sitting on the chair beside her sister's bed.

**" Kara please. Wake up. "** Alex says, barely audible.

It was around midnight when Alex heard the alarms of the DEO's main door go off and quick tapping of heels rang through the whole building. She grabs her alien gun from the bedside table, giving Kara's hand one last squeeze before going out of the room and looking for the intruder. She slowly steps out in the hallway, her gun down and her eyes alert. She looks around, trying to see if the intruder was around, she hears the tapping of heels again and it was getting near. She stands beside Kara's door, her gun pointed and ready.

**" Just around this corner. "** She hears the worry-filled whisper and it was familiar. She slowly puts her gun down and there who turns to her way was Lena. The CEO looks up and sees Kara's sister. **" Agent Danvers! "**

Lena runs towards Alex. She inspects Alex's face and saw dried tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes hollow. **" I've been trying to call Kara these past few days but she wasn't picking up and she's wasn't dropping by like her usual self. Is she okay? I'm getting worried. "** Truth to be told, Lena wasn't worried. She was fucking terrified. Like drop dead terrified. Kara is the sun of her life and she'll lose it if something bad happens to Kara.

Alex picks up Lena's worriedness and with a retired sigh, she guides her towards the med room, opens the door slowly and watched as Lena's face turns from worried to shock to anger. Lena whizzes past her and seconds later she was beside Kara, holding the hand Alex was holding earlier. **" Who did this to her, Agent Danvers? What happened? "**

Alex hears the waver in Lena's voice and the small sobs slipping through her mouth.

Alex lets out a small sigh of relief when she noticed that Kara was in her pajamas and her glasses because if she wasn't, she's sure Lena would've put the pieces together.

Now the only thing she has to worry about is the excuse.

**" Some people mugged her on the way home and almost raped her. Good thing Winn and James were passing by the alley where she was mugged. "** She approaches Lena and her sleeping sister and she could feel the anger radiate from Lena's body. She steps back, giving the CEO her personal space but not much since she doesn't trust a Luthor.

**" I'm going to make them pay. "** Lena whispers under her voice, her tone full of darkness. She squeezes Kara's hand and fiddled with the Super's fingers. **" I'm going to burn them in hell, Kara. "**

Lena asks Alex if she could stay and watch over Kara, telling the Agent that she needed to sleep. Alex lets her stay, but disapproves with her idea of sleeping.

Lena stayed on Kara's right side while Alex stayed on her previous place, both girls worrying for the same girl. 

Morning passed and J'onn hears another thought inside the med room when he enters the DEO that quickly alerted his senses. He runs towards the room and opens the door to see Alex sleeping, her head resting on the bed where Kara lies with her hand trapped between Alex's and Lena Luthor watching Kara's face with her lips on Kara's hand, waiting for any sign of movement. 

Lena looks up from staring at the Super and she smiles weakly before standing up and hesitantly letting go of Kara's hand to step out of the room. 

**" Uh...I'm Lena Lutho- "**

**" I know who you are. "** J'onn interrupts. He looks at her, noticing Lena avoiding his eyes. 

_I hope he lets me stay and take care of Kara._

J'onn was baffled with what he heard from Lena's mind but was quite touched that a Luthor cares for his _space daughter._

**" I d-don't mean any harm. Alex, I mean, Agent Danvers told me what happened to Kara last night. "**

****

**" She did? "**

****

**" Yes. And I promise you that I'll try to find those people that tried to mug her. I promise. I'll do everything I can. "** J'onn could detect the anger in Lena's voice and he nods in understanding. 

**" I'm looking forward to that. "** Lena gives a small smile, still keeping her head low like a child. 

**" C-can I have a favor, please? "**

****

**" Sure. "**

****

**" C-can I stay and help take care of Kara? "**

J'onn ponders for a bit, still hesitant with the thought of a Luthor in the DEO but it seems like Lena doesn't want to do anything with the DEO but Kara. 

**" You just have to sign some visitor requirements. "** Lena nods and went ahead with Winn who J'onn asked to give Lena the papers. 

J'onn enters the med room again and wakes Alex up. Alex feels the shaking and she pulls her gun immediately from her waist. She puts it down though after seeing it was only J'onn. 

**" Where's Lena? "** Alex asks when she notices that the CEO wasn't in the room. 

**" She's signing some visitor's requirements with Winn. "** J'onn answers. Alex nods and went back to stare at her sister's sleeping face. 

With a sigh, Alex asks. **" Is anything going on in her mind? "** She's referring to Kara's mind. 

J'onn shakes his head. **" You know I can't read her mind. "**

**" I wish she would just wake up. "**

****

****

**" You lied to Lena. Why? "** J'onn asks Alex. 

Alex looks at J'onn with reluctant eyes. **" Kara didn't tell her, J'onn. She didn't tell Lena that she's Supergirl. "**

****

****

**" But do you think Lena doesn't know? "** J'onn's question alerted Alex. She looks at her space father with alerted eyes and asks. **" Does she know? "**

****

****

**" From what I've heard in her mind, No. She doesn't. "** Alex sighs in relief. She glances at her sister, with the beeping machine making its noise in the background. Her eyes tears up again. 

**" J'onn are you sure you can't hear anything from her? "** J'onn with a solemn look, shakes his head. 

-

Alex slumps herself on the chair she's been accustomed to, her hands flying and holding her sister's like it was a daily routine for her and across from her was Lena Luthor, typing on her laptop with one hand while the other holds Kara's right hand. It's been 2 months ever since the accident and no progress was made that scares the two girls. Kara is still in a coma, her tubes still hooked on her, keeping her alive and it truly saddens the CEO and the Agent to see her like this. The sunlamps were helping, making Kara's once very paled skin become a normal tan but then her vitals weren't that good but not that bad either. 

**" Lena, are you going to order for yourself or do you want me to get you something? "** Alex and Lena had become closer ever since Lena's first stay but not that close. Lena still didn't tell Alex that she was dating her sister while Alex still didn't tell Lena that Kara is Supergirl. Secrets still needed to be kept. 

J'onn knew about Lena and Kara. He heard it when he once passed by the med room and heard Lena's thought about how Kara needed to wake up because Lena still needs to feed her potstickers and take care of her and how she missed her girlfriend's lips. He didn't tell Alex though. It was too personal for him to tell. 

**" Uh, can you buy me a Starbuck's coffee? Please get Kara's order, we usually drink the same coffee. "** Alex nods and was about to stand when Winn burst in the room, scared. 

**" Alex, M-Maggie. C-Cadmus. They took her. "** The color in Alex's face was drained once again. 

_Not Maggie. Please. Not Maggie._

Lena was shocked, her mother kidnapped someone again. 

Lena's eyes darted to Alex's figure still standing beside Kara's bed. 

**" Agent Danvers, I-I can slip in Ca-Cadmu-- "**

****

****

**" No. "** Alex interrupts. 

**" P-please stay here. "** Alex pleads. 

Lena saw a tear fell from Alex's eyes. 

_It must be hard for her. Having both of her girls' life in danger._

Alex runs off with Winn trailing behind, leaving Lena alone with her girlfriend. 

She sighs and squeezes Kara's and softly. **" Wake up, Kara. Your sister needs you. I need you. "**

Alex returns when the sun was nearly down, a tired smile on her face that Lena noticed. 

**" How are you? Are you okay? "** Alex nods tiredly, slouching herself on her throne, aka the worn off, uncomfortable chair on the left side of Kara's bed. She rests her wearied arms on the armchair, her head on the back of the chair. 

**" Is Detective Sawyer okay? "**


	2. Chapter 2

Beep.

Beep.

Lena releases a sigh when she finally typed the last words for her upcoming event for LCorp.

Beep.

She stands up and stretches her muscles, who screams in pain for not being able to move for a long period of time.

Beep.

It's been 2 months and Kara's still in coma.

Beep.

Lena wavers everyday when she puts her gaze on Kara and realizes her girlfriend's condition.

Beep.

Tears somehow follows her realization but she wipes it away.

Beep.

She needs to be strong for Kara.

Beep.

The beeps filling the med room also fills in Lena's ears and calms her, meaning that Kara's still fighting, her girlfriend wants to live.

Beep.

Alex is not in the room in the moment, for she is in the hospital, tending Maggie and making sure the detective was safe. Lena promised the older Danvers that she would call her immediately if anything happens to Kara and the older Danvers held her word for it.

Beep.

Now she stares at Kara's body, laying on the the bed like she's dead but the beeping proves the opposite.

Beep.

**" I love you Kara Danvers. So much. "** The Luthor kisses the Super's hand.

Beep.

**" So come back to me? "**

Beep.

**" Please. "**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lena was startled with the fast beeping of the monitor, and when she looks at Kara's face, blue eyes stares right through her glistening green ones.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She smiles immediately, clasping her hands with Kara but her smile was wiped away when Kara's face crinkles and she pulls her hand away hastily.

And those three words filled her eyes with tears.

**" Who are you? "**

Lena bursts into tears and she cups her mouth with her hand. If it was her Kara, she'd freak out and apologize and ask what was wrong but the Kara in front of her only frowns at her.

She leaves the room, fishing her phone from her pocket.

She rings Alex, and within the first ring Alex picks up.

**" Lena is everything okay? "** Alex's nervous voice asks. A lone whimper escapes Lena's mouth that made Alex more nervous. **" Lena what is it? Did something happen to Kara? "**

With a quiet voice, Lena answers. **" She's awake Alex. "**

-

Alex almost jumps from being laid down beside Maggie, happy to hear that her sister is finally awake.

The noises that Alex made woke her girlfriend up. **" Alex, what happened? "**

Alex turns to Maggie with a teary smile, her hands still perched with her phone on her ear. **" Kara's awake, Maggie. "**

Maggie lits up with the news, pushing herself up but wincing when her wound aches that Alex noticed. **" Woah, don't push yourself too much. Lie down. "**

Maggie releases a breath she's been holding, giving her girlfriend a _thank you_ smile.

**" I need to go with you. I need to see Little Danvers too. "** Maggie pulls the IV from her wrists but Alex holds her down. **" No. You need to rest Maggie. If Kara's feeling better after a few days, I'll bring her with me when I visit you."**

**" No, you can tell the nurses that I want to go now. Tell them to give me the release papers. "** Maggie says, finally able to dangle her legs on the edge of the bed without wincing after every 2 seconds.

Alex moves from her position to kneel in front of Maggie. **" Maggie, you still need to rest. Go back to bed. "**

**" Danvers, no. "** Maggie bites back in a persistent tone.

_Guess there's no other way._

Alex stands and stares at Maggie, then turns to head out. **" Alex wait, I'm going with you. "**

She stops and listens to the shuffling of the blankets on Maggie's hospital bed and the small pitter patter of Maggie's feet until small hands grip on both of her arms. Alex turns and kisses Maggie passionately, and the Detective quickly kisses back. The Agent pushes the Detective back on the bed, careful not to touch Maggie's wound. Maggie pulls back from the kiss with hazy eyes and lies properly on the bed, then pulling Alex down for a kiss again.

Maggie bites Alex's lower lip and Alex can't help but groan, giving Maggie the chance to slip her tongue in. Alex discreetly grabs the handcuffs from her back and handcuffs Maggie's right hand to the bed. Maggie wanted to bury her hands in Alex's short hair but unable to lift her right hand.

**" I'm sorry Maggie. "**

Alex lifts herself off of Maggie and sighs. Maggie stares at her girlfriend in disbelief, turning her gaze from her handcuffed hand to Alex's face which held guilt.

-

**" Who are you? "** Kara asks Lena in a more sedate way. She's sitting on her bed, the IV still on her wrist, her arms crossed on her chest.

Lena gulps nervously, sweat dripping down from her forehead even though the med room was air-conditioned.

Is she going to tell the Super that she's her girlfriend or not? As much as it hurts, it really makes sense that she can't, considering Kara's condition. So with a sigh, Lena answers her girlfriend. **" My name is Lena. Lena Luthor and I-I am your friend. "**

**" My friend? "** Lena nods, standing still in front of the closed door. Kara purses her lips, staring up at the ceiling for a moment then returns her confused gaze on Lena. **" So who am I? "**

**" Y-your name is Kara Danvers. "**

**" K-Kara...Danvers. "** The blonde girl stutters, touching her lips as she says her name. Speaking her name felt foreign, but when she saw the soft look in Lena's face, she knew she could trust the person that held the most amazing pair of emerald eyes.

**" Where am I? "** Kara asks, looking around the room and noticing the big sun lamps around her bed. She stares right at the bulb, but winced when her eyes hurt.

Lena was about to answer her question, but then Alex bursts in the room, with her heaving for her breath.

**" Thank gosh you're alive! "** The older Danvers was about to run and hug the life out of her sister yet she can't because Lena held her arm. She was about to snap and question the CEO on why she was stopping her but then Kara opens her mouth.

**" Who is she, Lena? "** Alex swore she heard her heart break right in that instant. Pain inflicted not just emotionally but mentally as well, and she tried to stop her barricaded tears to spill out of her eyes.

_This can't be happening._ She thought.

_No. My sister deserves better._ She tells herself.

**" S-She's your sister, Kara. "** Lena answers, a bit hesitant, still unsure if it was right for her to answer on behalf of Alex but then she remembers, Kara asked her and not the Agent. Kara purses her lips again and stares at the ceiling for a moment, just like what she did earlier, then looks at her sister with her all known happy smile. **" I see no reason for Lena to lie to me, so maybe you are my sister. What's your name? "** The CEO loosens her grip on Alex's arm and the Agent wastes no time, hugging her younger sister's waist. **" I'm Alex. "** The older Danvers informs her sister, staring right through happy blue ones with teary eyed ones.

Kara skims her hands on Alex's arms only to intertwine her hands with her sister's, Alex pressing a kiss on Kara's head. **" Gosh, I missed you so much. "**

Kara chuckles. **" I don't know where I've been, but I missed you too. "** Alex stands up even though she didn't want to, wiping the tear stains on her cheeks. She clears her throat, and sends a smile to Lena, then her sister. **" I'll tell J'onn. "**

She hugs her sister again then skips happily out of the room, a bit happy that her sister is awake, and a bit sad because she lost her memory. Alex shakes her head and stiffens her face. Now that Kara's okay, she needs to focus her attention in finding Kara's attackers.

-

**" Lena, are we really friends? "** Kara asks, putting another potsticker in her mouth that Lena bought earlier. Lena looks at her hesitantly from the door, and she nods.

**" Then why are you right there? "** Kara asks again, innocently. She didn't like that Lena was too far away from her, now that she knows who the green eyed girl was and who she is to her.

Kara was scared when she opened her eyes. She knew nothing of the world, and knew no one. She felt alone again, like she felt like this before. But when she hears the whisperings and pleadings from the girl beside her bed, she thought that maybe this girl knew her and when she stared right through green eyes, she saw home inside the deep wide forest in the orbs of the girl.

Lena takes small steps, hesitating whether to sit or not on Alex's throne, still glancing at Kara to see that the girl was watching her. **" Are you scared of me? "**

Lena shakes, visibly appalled with what her girlfriend asked. Was she? Was she scared of Kara? The adorable little puppy?

As much as she wants to think that the girl could possibly do no harm to her, other thoughts came into her mind. The blonde girl that wasn't a reporter when they first met is totally, utterly scaring her. Lena's scared, because now, with all of this happening to Kara, she feels like Kara might not like her back, that the girl could possibly end up with someone else rather than her because she forgot. She forgot the feelings, she forgot the moments, she forgot the memories and it feels like it was back to square one.

When it was just her feeling all the emotions.

**" I-I don't want to h-hurt you if I come near. "** Kara could tell that Lena was nervous that fully made her confused. Why would her _friend_ , that's what Lena told her, be nervous around her?

Kara flexes her arms, no pain registers in her face. **" I'm fine, Lena. You won't hurt me. "** She smiles genuinely and gestures the CEO to come near. Lena takes a seat on the chair she's been sitting on for a whole two months, but Kara's giggles catches her attention. **" No, Lena. I want you to lay next to me. "**

Lena tenses and she prays. _Please. Don't do this to me Kara. I can't do this._  But nonetheless, she carefully takes her place beside Kara on the bed, trying to be careful not to bump Kara's body. When she was finally comfortable with her position, Kara engulfs her in a hug, well more like a cuddle as she burrows her face on the crook of Lena's neck. Lena stilled, not moving an inch.

**" I like this. "** Kara mutters under her breath, barely audible. **" It feels very nice to be here, Lena. "** Lena wonders if Kara's talking about the med room or beside her.

After a few minutes of just laying there, Lena decides to get up and visit her company, pretty sure that Jess is having a hard time keeping the company in shape without her.

She makes the move to get off the bed but Kara whines. **" Lena, nooooo. "** The Super holds on to the CEO's arm, preventing Lena to leave her girlfriend's side.

**" Kara, I need to go. "** Lena saw hurt flash on Kara's face before the blonde pouts, still holding on to Lena's arm. **" No. Where are you going? I thought we're friends. "**

With a sigh, Lena lays back on the pillow, much to Kara's happiness. **" We are friends, Kara. "** Lena says. _More than friends, but you forgot and I'm not mad about that._

Kara leans in closer, her nose touching Lena's cheeks as the brunette hitches her breath. _Holy fuck, she's so close._

-

The idea was more likely from Winn, that's why he finds himself hiding from Alex's murderous glare while J'onn tries to weight the idea. The three of them knows that Kara can't save National City with that condition, and Winn suggested, stupidly enough in front of Alex, that meanwhile Kara tries to regain her memories, she could stay with Lena.

Lena. Lena Luthor. The younger sister of Lex Luthor, that was once best friends with Superman, Kara's cousin.

**" Are you really thinking about this, J'onn? "** Alex asks with an incredulous look.

She cannot believe that Winn suggested that. It wasn't because she can't trust Lena, Kara already proved that the CEO was worthy of their trust and that she's in the good side, but what worries Alex was what if something develops between the two girls and she's not there to see it nor prevent it? She knows Kara loves too easily, that was proved with Mon-El. She loved too hard to see past the hatred and pain Mon-El caused to her. She saw how her sister broke when Mon-El left. She knew no one could ever be good enough for Kara. She's something out of this world (no pun intended). Kara, her sweet sister, is too precious, too unique, too good for this world.

**" We need to get back in the med room. "** J'onn says, speeding up as he climbed the stairs. **" Why? What's happening? "**

**" Kara's doing something that's making Lena Luthor uncomfortable. She says that Kara is too close to her. "** J'onn, Winn and Alex all took a deep breath before the Martian opens the door...to see Kara's lips pressed on the CEO's cheeks. Lena hears the door open and moves away from Kara, but then falls off of the bed. Kara frowns as she stares at J'onn and Winn but then lightens up when she sees her sister. **" Hi Alex! "** Alex waves and smiles at her sister, the image of her sister kissing the Luthor still burned in her mind.

**" Hello Kara. "** J'onn says politely, nudging Winn with his elbow. **" Uh, I'm glad you're awake Kara. "** Kara smiles politely but the crinkle still rests on between her eyebrows. **" Not to be rude, but uh, who are you guys again? "** Lena grabs on the bed and pulls herself up, Kara quickly holding her hand that was on the bed and urged her to stand up. **" She's Lena. She's my friend. "** Kara introduces, keeping her hand intertwined with Lena's as Lena waves shyly, still embarrassed with her fall. J'onn raises his eyebrow, but immediately understood why Lena had lied to Kara. If Lena told Kara that they were girlfriends, it would make the situation more complicated and he knows Lena would do anything to keep Kara safe and sound. Even if it means hurting inside.

**" Uh, I'm J'onn. I'm your sister's boss. "** He side eyes Alex who nods. Kara held out her hand with a smile on her face and as J'onn was about to shake it, Kara pulls him into a hug. **" I like hugs rather than handshakes. "** She pulls away from their hug and looks expectantly at Winn.

**" I'm Winn and I was, I mean, I am a friend of yours. And I'd like to think Alex's as well. "** Alex rolls her eyes playfully as Kara smiles at his cuteness, pulling him into a hug.

**" I might have lost my memories, but I have not lost my feelings. And I feel like we're going to be soooo close Winn! "** Kara says happily, not noticing Lena flinch as she listens to Kara. But J'onn noticed though.

**" For someone who lost her memories and forgot her loved ones, you're taking this lightly. "** Alex glares at Winn for saying that, and the guy bows his head on shame. Kara didn't mind though, keeping herself pressed on Lena's side who looks uncomfortable, not because of Kara but because her close friends are in the same room as them.

**" Well, I've got you all, right? And you're going to help me get back my memories! "** Kara's smile lights up the whole room.

**" About that, Lena can you come with us for a few minutes? "** Kara visibly frowns at that. She doesn't like Lena leaving her side. She looks at J'onn and asks. **" Where are you taking her? "**

Lena pulls away from Kara's embrace and smiles softly at her girlfriend. **" It's okay Kara. "**

Kara stubbornly held Lena's hand. **" No! Lena's not leaving me! "**

Alex was surprised with how Kara reacted, J'onn and Winn, not so much. Alex is very oblivious about Kara and Lena's relationship while Winn had the hunch a few months ago.

Alex clears her throat and calls her sister's attention. **" Kara, we're just going to step out and talk about something. Lena's not going to go anywhere. Just outside. "**

**" I can keep you busy while the grown-ups talk. "** Winn offers, sending a genuine smile towards Kara. Kara squeezes Lena's hand, still hesitant of letting the CEO go. **" I can tell you lots of stories that we all had in our game nights. "**

**" Game nights? What's that? "** Kara asks, her full attention on Winn. Lena looks at J'onn and Alex before slipping her hand away from Kara's and going past Winn to go with her girlfriend's sister and her girlfriend's sister's boss.

The three walked out and talked while Kara was so engrossed with the embarrassing stories of Winn getting drunk and having James to drive him home to notice Lena wasn't in the same room.

-

**" Uh....Lena, can you do a favor for us? "** This catches Lena's attention and she stands up straighter and turned into business mode. **" Anything for my gi--- friend. "** J'onn caught up with the slip, but didn't say anything about it. He clears his throat, gesturing for Alex to start. The redhead frowns but nonetheless started talking.

**" Can you keep Kara with you...for a couple of months? "** Lena looks taken aback, not having the thought that this would be the favor. She thought it would be trying to help find the people who did that to Kara or to try help Kara gain her memories by being by her side. This idea never entered her mind.

**" We've run some investigations, "** J'onn explains.  **" and it turns out that the people who did this to Kara is connected to a big group of syndicates that's been eyeing Kara for a while. "** Lena gasps, the thought of people trying to hurt her girlfriend flashes through her mind. She tried not to choke, turning away to keep her tears at bay. _How could someone want to hurt Kara?_ She asks herself.

**" Winn? Where's Lena? "** Kara asks, finally noticing her favorite person's absence after having lots of laughs and jokes with Winn. Kara likes Winn, he makes her happy and he makes her laugh. She likes being friends with him.

But Lena is a whole different thing. Kara feels very safe with her, she makes her calm just by being there with her. She makes her happy by being their with her. She didn't know what her feelings meant but she was sure of one thing and that is she wants to keep Lena beside her. She doesn't want Lena to go.

And that thought triggers her.

She looks around the room as if it was closing in, trying to find the familiar green eyes.

**" Winn where's Lena?! "** She grips the comforter on her lap and tried to focus and occupy her mind with green eyes but everytime she closes her eyes she opens it again, the dark is scaring her. She didn't want to go back in the dark.

No.

Sensing Kara is in distress, Winn bolts out of the door, peeping his head. Alex, Lena and J'onn looks at him, obvious that he interrupted something. **" Uh, I really didn't want to interrupt your talk, but Kara's looking for Lena. She's scared. "** The urgency in Winn's voice sparks Lena and she was in the room in no time. Kara immediately smelled the familiar scent and she looks up to see Lena approaching her. She felt safe when she saw the worriedness in Lena's eyes and she opens her arms where Lena puts herself in.

**" Where did you go? "** Kara mumbles quietly, her voice so little making Lena's heart break. When Lena is with her, she feels like Lena's pulling her away from the dark, keeping the dark away. **" I just talked to Alex and J'onn, darling. "** Kara felt tingles in her stomach but she shrugs it off, telling herself that she's probably hungry again.

Winn had stepped out after Lena entered the room to give her friend and the CEO some alone time, joining Alex and J'onn outside to ask if Lena agreed.

**" I thought you left me. "** Kara whispers dejectedly. Lena, sitting on the edge of the bed, her arms around Kara's, kisses the Super's head."

**"I will never do such thing, Kara. "**


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena brings Kara home, Maggie and Alex goes rocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't check it, writer's block fucks up. If yu find mistakes, I'm truly sorry :(

**" Whose house is this? "** Kara asks out loud, skimming her eyesight around the white house. She and Lena just got out of the CEO's private car. Lena watches her girlfriend take in the house she's going to live in for maybe at least 5 months while she recovers and gain her memories back, her vision on Kara's lower back. 

_After a very heated fight in Lena's office, Lena decides to leave and cool off, abandoning her girlfriend in her office, heading towards her private house not too far away from National City where she spends her night when she's too stressed or preoccupied. Kara grumbles from her spot, listening as her favorite heartbeat decrease as Lena's car drove away. When it was totally gone from Kara's perimeter of hearing, the Super immediately panics as images of Lena being in danger flashes across her mind like a movie. She rushes out of her lover's office and flies towards the direction where Lena's heartbeat ended and soon enough she sees the familiar black car with the big dent on its back. She flies past it and stops a few meters away from it, blocking its way._

_" I'd rather have us fight if it means I'm by your side than having you leave with chances of you getting hurt! " Kara shouts when Lena steps out of the car. Lena's mind was clouded with worry, anger and happiness as she struts towards Kara._

_" Kara, it's raining, go back to your apartment! And how did you come here faster than me?! "_

_" No! I can't risk losing you over a stupid fight. " Kara says, hanging her head low, drenched like a sad puppy under the rain. Lena was no better, her mascara wasn't waterproof that day. Kara raises her head and looks at Lena, her eyes glistening with tears. " I'm sorry. "_

_" I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when I told you Lex wasn't a good man. I know that you know that he is but, I should've known that he's still a special person for you, and I'm sorry for making you think that he shouldn't be. I didn't mean to. " Kara takes small steps to Lena. " But I just don't want to see you suffer anymore. Just because you're a Luthor. Or just because your mother is Lillian. Or because your brother is Lex. " She wipes the running mascara from Lena's face, not totally getting it off. It was smudged and Lena looked like a raccoon._

_Lena looks at her with adoration, holding Kara's hand with hers. " I just want you to see that you're not defined by what your mother did, or what your brother did and definitely not what your last name was known for. You deserve better than this, Lena. You deserve the world yet you get hate just because of your last name! "_

_" I'm so sorry. " At that time, Lena didn't mind her entire body getting soaked under the rain and neither did Kara. They didn't mind that they're in the middle of a deserted highway, leading out of National City. They didn't mind that it wasn't just a rain, but a storm. They didn't mind that Lena's driver was watching them from the tinted window of Lena's car. No. What they had in their mind was each other. That no one could ever go between their love for each other. That they could go through any problems, unless someone gives up and both of them knew that they love each other very much to give up._

_" I love you Kara Danvers. " Kara smiles through her crying state, and she wipes the water drenching Lena's face. She kisses the CEO and hugs her tightly, keeping her in her arms._

_" I love you Lena Luthor. "_

__________

_" Lena! " Kara pulls her girlfriend inside the house, giggling as she wiggles her wet hair, dripping water on the floor but Lena didn't mind._

_Kara lets out a loud 'brrrrr' and then laughs, stepping inside the living room with Lena in tow, her red pumps abandoned near the door with Lena's high heels. She looks around the room, seeing a picture of Lena with Lex, a picture of Lena with Lionel and Lex, and a picture of Lena with Lionel. Not a trace of Lillian with Lena. She didn't mind though, she actually liked that there was no reminder of Lena's main off switch._

_She notices that sometimes when Lena gets time alone and thinks about her mother, she would often turn cold and reserved, keeping herself away from the world, including her, and she hates that. She hates that Lena keeps things from her, mostly about Lillian and what Lillian made Lena felt all throughout her whole life. Lillian has ways of making Lena weak, with words and actions, and she hated that too. She hated that Lillian has power over Lena. Lena deserves better than being put down by a woman who she only yearned that would love her. And Kara promised herself that she would help Lena, she would help her build herself the tall walls for keeping the soft Lena inside away from Lillian's harsh words and opinions about the amazing CEO. She would help her be immune from Lillian's words because Lena deserves a much more better mother than Lillian. Lena deserves all the love that she could get. Lena deserves better._

_" Kara? You zoned out, darling. " Kara faces her lover with the most amazed smile. Lena never ceased to amaze her. She was so strong, she's the strongest person Kara has ever met. Tears burns in Kara's eyes and she cups Lena's cheeks. " I just realized how strong you are Lena. You're so strong. But I promise you, you don't need to be strong around me, okay? I'll protect you from the world. I'll protect you from anything. I'll always be here. " Lena smiles with tears in her eyes and pulls Kara for a hug before kissing her senseless._

**" Uh...it's mine. I bought it after a couple of months when I moved from Metropolis to National City. The scenery at the back is nice and it's far from the city. It's very calming. "** Kara nods. 

**" It's very beautiful! It's very Lenaish! "** Kara giggles, turning around and keeping her hands clamped together at her back, smiling happily at Lena who looks at her with a warm smile. Kara likes Lena's smile. She always want to see Lena smiling. **" Am I going to live here? "**

Lena nods. **" Yes, you'll be staying with me for a couple of months while Alex fix some things for you. "** Kara smiles brightly when Lena mentioned her sister, she loves Alex so much. She's the best sister ever. 

**" But, can I live here forever with you? "** Lena looks at Kara with a shocked look, not knowing what to feel as Kara's words hit her deep. She wanted to trust her guts that tells her that Kara will love her, that Kara will fall in love with her all over again, but then, she's a Luthor. Trust doesn't come very easy from her. She wanted to believe in Kara's words, but Kara doesn't remember. She doesn't remember all the memories. It's hard. 

**" Well, it all depends on you. "** Kara smiles and returns on looking around, with Lena sauntering behind her. **" I want to live here with you! Not because your house is huge and beautiful but because you're here. I want to live with you to be with you. "** Kara didn't think much of her words, still keeping her attention on touring the house, but Lena is deeply affected by her words that made her take a seat on her favorite stool by the counter when they reached the kitchen. 

Lena takes a deep breath and tried to get her shit together while Kara plays with the faucet on the sink. 

Kara notices that the kitchen had a simple design, white tiles on the floor and peach colored wallpaper that makes the room look homey, the counter was placed on the middle part of the kitchen, the fridge is beside the stove and not far from it was the sink. Brown cupboards designed the upper part of the kitchen, just above the sink and the stove. Kara opens the pantry with Lena's approval, and she sees foods, junk foods or not placed accordingly on every section of the pantry. Lena likes being in order. The stools are facing the sliding door leading out, Lena's large pool can be seen, the sun gleaming down on the water. 

**" Lena! The pool looks inviting! Let's go and take a dip! "**

Lena shakes her head, not taking the invitation politely. She's not ready to see Kara in a bikini just yet because for sure, she will not have the guts to stop and she will eventually jump Kara. 

Taking care of your girlfriend that doesn't know she's your girlfriend is quite hard. You have to stop the urges to kiss her cheeks, tell her how much you love her, tell her how she swoons you with her words, it was so damn difficult and Lena hated it, Lena hated the situation. She swore she would find the people who did this to Kara even if it meant that she would have to search the ends of the world. She would do it for Kara. 

**" Lena? "** Kara calls from the backyard, her sweet voice filling in Lena's ears. 

**" Yes, Kara? "** Kara opens the sliding door and steps in, leaving it open to let the heat of the sun run though the house. She took steps towards Lena standing directly across from the CEO. **" Why is my initials burned on the seat beside you? "** Lena looks at the stool beside her and there it was, _K.D._ with a heart. She didn't know either. She didn't get it done, no ones knows her private house except her, Kara and her driver. Maybe it was Kara. 

**" Uh, maybe the former owners had names that started with KD. Kara, you're not the only person with the initials KD. "** Kara blushes and nods. Yeah, it was very dumb of her to assume that Lena would had her name burned on her stool. She's just Kara! A friend of Lena's. Friends don't burn their other friend's name on their stool, right? 

**" Kara, I think you should take a nap, the journey from the DEO might have tired you up. "** Kara tenses when she heard the word sleep and she tries to change the topic. 

**" Let's watch TV! "**

**" Kara, take a nap. "**

**" Maybe eat the potstickers you bought us! "**

**" Kara, they're gone. You ate them, remember? "**

**" L-Let's do anything! "** Lena catches up with Kara's stuttering and she looks at her, seeing that Kara was tearing up. She quickly held Kara's face in her hands, connecting her green orbs to blue ones. 

**" Kara darling, is there something wrong? "** Kara shakes her head and sniffs, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her grey sweater. **" Will you stay with me when I take a nap? "**

 **" Uh, I'll have to run some reports on my laptop, but I can stay with you in the room. Are you scared of being alone, Kara? "** Lena tries to keep her tears in bay when she thinks of Kara being alone and sad. Kara deserves better than being sad. 

**" N-No, you can do your reports. I-I'll just hang out in the pool. "**

**" Kara... "**

**" I can't sleep, Lena. Not unless I have you. "**

**" W-What? "**

**" Nightmares. I've always had them since I woke up. Remember when I would always ask you to cuddle with me? That was just an excuse to fall asleep. Everytime I have you beside me, the nightmares would go away. You scare them away Lena. "**

Lena exhales and looks at Kara with concerned eyes. **" Do you want to talk about it? "**

Kara kept her mouth shut, lost in her on thoughts. 

Kara knew if it was Alex she was talking to, she would move them in the bedroom and cuddle all day, because that seemed like what Alex would do. She's the kind of sister that would take care of you and cuddle with you all day, just letting you know that she's there and that she won't leave.

It was comforting to Kara, having someone there for her, that is. When she woke up, the first thing she ever felt was loneliness. She finally got to escape the darkness, and find the light, but alone and she didn't like the feeling. She didn't like the feeling of being alone and she thinks she will never like the thought of being alone. 

But when she saw the green orbs, she felt home, she felt accepted, she felt she wasn't alone. The green orbs captivated her so much she wanted to get lost in it forever. Lena's eyes had powers to make her feel things that are strange to her, and even though she didn't know what they were, she wanted to explore them; feel them one by one. 

Because that was what Lena was. A never ending adventure that she would gladly explore. 

**" Are you okay? "** Lena held her quickly as she rounded the counter, leaning back and resting her back on Lena's front as Lena supported their weight on the counter. She trails her hands on Lena's arms and directed them around her, wanting to be in her friend's arms. She smiles and sighs in relief, feeling safe in Lena's arms. 

**" You need a nap too. "** Kara points out. The Super noticed that whenever Lena was with her, she'd be on her laptop, typing things she doesn't understand, doing things Kara wanted to know. Lena would be on her phone, talking to a girl Kara learned the name was Jess.

 **" I'm fine. "** Kara pulls back and turns to Lena, giving her a frown and a pout. Lena tried to look away, tried to dismiss Kara's pout but everyone knows no one can dismiss Kara's puppy eyes and pout, so she sighs. Kara smiles. She knew she won.

With a giggle, Kara pulls Lena out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs, throughout the time, Lena stares at her and Kara's entertwined hands. It feels so right. Her hand fits in Kara's so perfectly. How can this feel so right yet so wrong?

Kara pushes the room open and was welcomed with blue. Blue desk. Blue bed. Blue walls. Blue closet. Blue TV. Everything is blue. With bits of white and black and yellow. She turns around and smiles happily at Lena, her dimples showing as she continues to sway her and Lena's hands.

 **" I'm guessing this is your room? "** Kara raises her eyebrows as she asks innocently. Lena chuckles and nods. **" Yes, you are completely correct. This is my room. "** It wasn't. It was their room, her and Kara's room.

But Kara didn't need to know about that.

 **" You really like the color blue. "** Kara looks around and she felt like she's looking at the sky. There was so much blue and it calms her. It calms her nerves, it makes her feel settled.

 **" Baby blue actually. "** Lena smiles as she watches Kara look around, and she wishes internally for Kara to remember bits. Bits of memories. Bits of shared moments, anything. Even if it was the time where they were fighting and Kara thrashed the room, she'd take it. She just wanted Kara to remember anything. She wanted Kara to remember her.

But she didn't. At least she thought she didn't.

As Kara looks around, bits of scenes played in her mind. A scene where Lena's eating cereal in the kitchen while laughing at something. A scene where Lena's sleeping peacefully on the bed with the sun shining down from the window. A scene where Lena's crying with her hands on her face as she sits on the edge of the bed. Kara couldn't help but wonder where these recollections came from and why it was all about Lena.

She turns around and smiles at Lena again, brushing off the memories. She didn't want to bother Lena with her problems. She's already helping her, the least she could do was not involve Lena with her troubles anymore.

**" Come on. Let's lie down on the bed. I bet it's soft and fluffy! "**

__________

Alex was busy tracking down the mysterious alien with Winn in the DEO when Maggie strolls in, uninvited. She didn't have a happy face and everyone could tell she's not there for a particularly happy talk with her girlfriend. She strides with determination and before Alex could turn around, her face met the ground with a thud. She held her cheek that was beginning to burn, looking up at her girlfriend from the ground with a shocked look on her face.

Maggie hit her. In front of Winn. In front of J'onn. In front of the DEO.

 **" M-Maggie. "** That was the only thing she could say before the words spilled from Maggie's mouth. **" We're done. "**

Alex couldn't believe it. It can't be. This has to be some kind of joke. Maybe Maggie's only joking. She looks from Maggie to Winn who looks so petrified at the moment, staring at Maggie who wears a smirk on her face.

Alex wanted to cry. She wanted to. She can't believe those words came out of Maggie's mouth. Maggie, who asked her if they would have their vacation soon, Maggie, who told her that they haven't fought over how to use the dishwasher yet, Maggie, who wanted to have a dog with her, Maggie, who said yes to her question.

What happened? Was it because of the small jig she did at the hospital? If it was, the-

 **" Maggie, wh-what do you mean we're done? No, we...we're not. We ca- "** Alex tries not to let her voice shake, God, she's the assistant director for fuck's sake. She can't let her agents see that she's wilting away just because of this, but a part of herself knows that her agents will care, that they will understand. They won't hold this against her.

Maggie smirks, and for the first time Alex hated how those dimples worked. She hated how even though Maggie's breaking her, she's still offering her heart in a silver plate. **" In what part of we're done are you confused at, Danvers? Do you want me to translate it in a different language for you? "**

Alex wavers. She staggers back and Maggie's smirk grows even more at the sight. Alex holds tears in her eyes, she can't almost see her Maggie anymore. She shakes her head, letting the tears fall. No. She doesn't care anymore that her agents are watching this. She doesn't care if they see her as weak from crying, to hell with that. She's not letting Maggie go.

Not without any explanation. 

**" Why? "**

**" Why what? "**

**" Why are you doing this? "**

**" Doing what? "**

**" Stop playing games with me Maggie! "**

**" Who said I wa- "** Before she knew it, Maggie feels a jolt of a thousand electricity flow all together through her veins, passing out with Alex catching her as she falls on the ground. Alex looks up to see Agent Vasquez with a taser in her hand, looking petrified as she stares at Maggie's unconscious body laying on Alex's lap.

 **" She...she's holding a knife...b-behind her back. "** Was the only thing Agent Vasquez could give as an excuse. What can she do? She knows how much Agent Danvers loves Detective Sawyer, and with the pain and hurt blinding her, she knows Agent Danvers couldn't have protected herself if Detective Sawyer attacked her with the knife.

 **" Bring her to a cell. "** J'onn orders as he processes what he had seen. He knows something fishy is going on. Detective Sawyer couldn't have attacked Alex because he knows that she knows that with the words she brought and said, Alex would've already been hurt. Even though Maggie wants to break up with Alex, she loves the redhead. Why would she hurt the girl if she loves her?


End file.
